yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Battle against the Overlord's army/An Old Score to settle for good
Here is how the final battle begins in Son of the Overlord. The battle's not over yet, as our heroes begin their final battle against the Overlord's evil alliance. SpongeBob SquarePants: We're almost done with the Overlord and his legion. And we're not gonna let the Oni hurt our dragon friends! Smolder: You got that right, SpongeBob, but what's the Oni's problem? Sensei Garmadon: I have to do what I must to put a stop to Gorog. Sensei Wu: You don't have to alone, Garmadon, we're meant to do this together. First Spinjitzu Master: Then this is where the Overlord finish our fight for good. Archer: Lloyd, stand back, your father and uncle must face Gorog without any help? Lloyd Garmadon: And my grandfather? Archer: Only he can defeat the Overlord alone, we must ensure nothing stands between them now. Mickey Mouse: Right. So, they prepare themselves for the final battle. As for the Overlord, he and his evil army are about to invade. The Overlord: I wish my army will rise again. SpongeBob SquarePants: Not on our watch, Overlord! Po: Your evil ends here! The Overlord: I wish I could have permanent strength. Nadakhan: Your wish is yours to keep. With Nadakhan granting wishes, the Overlord gains the upper hand. The Overlord: (laughs triumphantly) I win! First Spinjitzu Master: It's not over yet, Overlord, we still have a score to settle! The Overlord: You think you're a match for me and my son?! Sensei Garmadon: Of course we are, it's the three of us against the two of you! Sensei Wu: Even if in darkness, there is still enough light for all that is good to triumph over evil! Gorog: Then let's end this! Then, the First Spinjitzu Master begins his final battle with the Overlord. The Overlord: Who are you? First Spinjitzu Master: I've been asking myself the same question. (performs multiple stances) Am I the father of a Ninjago Master? The father of a former dark warrior and Ninjago Master? The grandfather of the Green Ninja? A teacher? An Oni and Dragon hybrid? Turns out, I'm all of them. I am the First Spinjitzu Master. Then, the Overlord flings his blades at him. But then, the First Spinjitzu Master grabs one of his blades and swings him around. First Spinjitzu Master: Prepare to feel my Spinjitzu! So, he begins his spinjitzu coming straight at the Overlord. First Spinjitzu Master: Let's do this! At the Overlord prepares to strike, he wasn't quick enough against the First Spinjitzu Master. A chain gets tangled on the Overlord's leg and dragged him hitting him into every obstacles. First Spinjitzu Master: A little heads up! Then, he punched the Overlord down to the ground as he got back up. The Overlord: You'll regret that day you came between me and Ninjago! First Spinjitzu Master: You may have reunited the two islands of Ninjago, but you'll never rule Ninjago. First Spinjitzu Master: It's over. ???? The Overlord: It's not over. But when he comes, it will be. My magic, it was the only thing that could battle back against the destruction from devouring us all, but you took that away, and now everything will be gone. First Spinjitzu Master: Who will come? The Overlord: (gets up) You'll see. And when he comes, nothing will be left. ???? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626